Nightmare to Reality
by YoungDeatheater1
Summary: When Jessica's mother doesn't come home AGAIN she starts to self harm... By the end of the night Bellatrix wishes her daughter was never left alone. - Please comment and say whether you think I should add a chapter continuing it?


**Nightmare to Reality**

Jessica heaves a sigh. All she wanted was the time with her mother that she promised Jess the night before. This was starting to become annoying as her mother kept breaking her promises for nights with he dark lord. A small tear ran down Jess' cheek which quickly turned into a full hearted sob. She wanted her old mother back, the one she knew!

_"Why did the dark lord lead her on?"_ Jessica asked herself

_"Why is he pulling her away from me?"_

With that, the lestrange daughter got up and put the present of firewhiskey on the table for her mother's return and dragged herself up to the bathroom. Crying loudly, Jessica picked up her father's razor and drove the blade across her skin. It hurt, but not as nearly as much as the pain Jessica was feeling inside.

_"I hope she's happy"_

Jessica sliced her upper arm once again as she felt all her emotions drain away with the blood pouring down the sink. She got up and didn't bother cleaning, she went straight to bed fully clothed where she cried herself to sleep

A short while after Jessica had fallen asleep, Bellatrix came into the house feeling like something was not right, she could not remember what she had needed to do and that was bugging her further. She walked up to the kitchen and spots the bottle with the note that says...

"I got this for us tonight, yet you didn't come home so I hope you enjoy drinking it by yourself.. Jess x"

Bellatrix instantly remembered this was meant to be hers and Jessica's night in and sighed deeply

"Is there anything else I am going to forget tonight!" She spoke as if it took a great amount of energy

Bellatrix trailed up the stairs and into the bathroom where she was met with a sink lined with blood which she instantly knew was her daughter's. She sprung to life and ran to Jessica's door, kicking it down and falling to her knees beside her daughter and shakes her to make sure she is alive and hasn't committed suicide.

"Jessica! Wake up!"

Bellatrix's emotions ran riot inside of her and the wait for Jessica to wake up felt like eternity. What if her daughter really was dead? Bellatrix felt like the worst mother in the world at that point as she had not been with her daughter when promised on many occasions. Apparently it had affected Jessica more than she had known.. Maybe she should not make promises she knew she couldn't keep? Who knows, after all right now in Bellatrix's mind, her daughter was her top priority.

"Jessica, please!" Bellatrix pleaded while shaking her daughter.

Finally after a few minutes, Jessica's eyes began to flutter and they opened slowly, filling with tears at the sight of her mother looking worried but relieved at the same time.

"Thank Merlin you are okay!" Bellatrix said half shouting.

She held her daughter tightly in her arms and took her arm to have a closer look.

"What did you do this for you silly girl! You are pureblood, you shoukd not act like this"

Jessica looked at her mother as a few tears dripped down her cheeks

"You...You promised you would come.. I got us everything!" Jessica's voice sounded wobbly as she spoke, trying hard not to break down infront of her mother as she had been told it was a sign of weakness

"I know but the dark lord kept me.. late" Bellatrix heaved a sigh and stroked her daughters cheek

"I'm sorry; I will have time with you tomorrow"

Jessica's brow furrowed and she turned away to cover the tears that spilled out of her eyes "That's not the point, you promised tonight!"

Bellatrix looked down at her own lap and felt angry at herself and tried to feel how her daughter must be feeling which seemed to be quite easy as her mother had done the same to her in the past, even Bellatrix herself couldn't shout at her daughter for what she had done as Bella had done it in the past but had kept the scars well hidden. Instead of arguing she took Jessica's hand and led her to the bathroom where she ran a cool bath and helped Jessica into it, washing her down gently.

Jessica saw a new side to her mother that night, a side that was very rarely shown. Care. She realised her mother actually cared about her like any other mother would and she quite liked being treated with her mother's gentle side to her.

"Come on we'll wash the blood away and then get you a new nightgown" Bellatrix said this softly, trying to soothe her daughter the way her own mother never did.

Jessica did as her mother said, not because she was frightened of what would happen if she disobeyed but because she was in pain, weak and tired and her mother helped to soothe that feeling. As Bellatrix helped Jessica out of the bath she noticed other scars which she instantly thought were from the other times she had not kept her promise and felt worse.

"You need your bed cleaned... You will have to sleep in my bed tonight" Bellatrix told her daughter with an attempted soft tone as she was never much good with tryin to keep people calm. All Jessica could do was nod her head and allowed herself to be guided by her mother to her room where she was dried and clothed and put into her mother's bed and she instantly fell asleep.

"You mean much more to me than you realise" Bellatrix whispered to her daughter as she kissed her hair

"One day you will understand everything because you will be a mother yourself" Bellatrix realised her daughter was asleep and then turned her light off to go to sleep herself.

During the night, Jessica's many cuts were reopened again due to the movement in her sleep. The next morning she did not wake up from her sleep despite the many shakes her mother gave her. Jessica was pronounced dead in the late morning of that day, Bellatrix never forgave herself for what she had thought to of made her daughter done. She had never had any more children; Bellatrix could not face the pain of giving birth to another child as she instantly thought she would be reminded of her young teenage daughter that had so much of her life ahead of her.


End file.
